wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lachy! (album)
Lachy! is the soundtrack for the Lachy! TV Show that was released on October 7, 2016. This album was released on the same date as Dial E For Emma! Description Wiggle along to all of your favourite songs from the hit TV series, Lachy! Featuring over 40 tracks including ‘Let’s Go Riding with Ponso the Pony’, ‘The Invention Song’, ‘Moonshine Pearl’ and more! Dance along with ballet, jazz, Irish and tap dancing marvellous melodies. You’ll laugh along, sing along and dance along with our friend with the curlylocks, Lachy! Track List # Lachy's Introduction - 0:12 # Lachy! - 0:18 # Hello, Hello, Welcome to the Lachy Wiggle Show - 0:31 # It's the Tin Can (Police) - 0:17 # Let's Go Riding with Ponso the Pony (Police) - 0:40 # What Dance Will We Do Today? (Jazz Dancing) - 0:14 # Oliver's Jazz - 0:45 # Ponso Reprise - 0:14 # Ponso, the Purple and Pink Horse - 1:57 # It's Time to Walk to the Toy Room - 0:14 # Block Building - 0:42 # The Bricklayers Song - 1:06 # I Climb Ten Stairs - 1:05 # The Little Boat - 2:02 # The Invention Song - 0:37 # Ponso Reprise - 0:15 # What Dance Will We Do Today? (Ballet Dancing) - 0:14 # This is How We Dance Ballet (song) - 0:54 # Michael Finnegan - 1:13 # The Gypsy Rover - 3:32 # Dressing Up In Style (Prince Lachy) - 1:08 # Ponso Reprise - 0:14 # What Dance Will We Do Today? (Tap Dancing) - 0:14 # Oliver's Tap - 0:45 # Moonshine Pearl - 0:55 # Rainbow of Colours - 0:39 # Chop it, Chop it, Fruit Salad - 0:42 # Fruit Salad - 0:37 # This Little Pig - 0:54 # Castle of Dramore - 2:29 # It's the Tin Can (Chefs) - 0:18 # Let's Go Riding with Ponso the Pony (Chefs) - 0:40 # What Dance Will We Do Today? (Line Dancing) - 0:13 # Line Dancing Chefs - 1:11 # Koala-By - 1:05 # Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) - 0:33 # Down by the Station - 0:42 # Ponso Reprise - 0:15 # What Dance Will We Do Today? (Irish Dancing) - 0:14 # Irish Dancing Nurses (I'll Tell Me Ma When I Go Home) - 0:33 # Dance to Your Daddy - 0:33 # The Wonder of Wiggle Town - 2:30 # Float Through the Sky - 0:36 # Lachy's Goodbye Song - 0:23 # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (2016) - 0:57 # Lachy's Goodbye - 0:11 Personnel * Vocals: Jackie Barnes, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Drums: Jackie Barnes, Steve Pace * Percussion: Jackie Barnes, Anthony Field, Steve Pace * Bass: Oliver Brian, Jeff McCormack, Anthony Field, Alex Keller * Guitar: Oliver Brian & Anthony Field * Organ: Lachlan Gillespie * Glockenspiel: Jackie Barnes, Lachlan Gillespie * Piano: Oliver Brian, Lachlan Gillespie * Banjo: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Tambourine: Jackie Barnes * Mandolin: Anthony Field Staff * LACHY WIGGLE: Lachlan Gillespie * CONCEIVED BY Anthony Field and Lachlan Gillespie * MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Engineered by: Jeff McCormack * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Graphic Design by Daniel Attard Trivia * All Aboard the Lachy Train, Roll The Clay (It's Fun Play), and Fingers, Fingers, Covered in Paint! are the only songs that weren't added on this album. * In the booklet, John Field's name appear in the song credits for Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff), although he didn't write it. John Field's name was also removed from Float Through the Sky. * Lullaby versions of The Little Boat, The Wonder of Wiggle Town, and Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star were recorded for this album. * Many of the songs such as The Gypsy Rover receive new recordings. * Float Through the Sky is adapted from Fly Through The Sky. * The album was recorded alongside Jimmy Barnes' children's album: Och Aye the G'Nu!, as that was recorded first before this one. *Bassist Jeff McCormack and drummer Jackie Barnes debut on this album. *October Winds is titled as "Castle of Dramore". Gallery * See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:2016 Category:2016 albums Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Spin-off albums Category:Galleries Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes